


Summer time

by SaraHudson112



Series: If the world was ending you'd come over right? [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl curses a lot, F/M, Rick just wants to love Daryl, because of Rick, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraHudson112/pseuds/SaraHudson112
Summary: Rick and Daryl go together to a hunting trip, Rick finds a clean river.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/FemRick Grimes, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Series: If the world was ending you'd come over right? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027266
Kudos: 14





	Summer time

Summer is bright and hot, Georgia weather is incredibly terrible no matter what season of the year, winters are cruel and hard to get through and summers are so hot that someone may as well die from a heat stroke than a walker bite.

Even in the forest, the weather isn’t that nice to be walking around with heavy weapons and dead animals hanging on them.

Rick sighs heavily when another drip of sweat runs down on her spine. Her blouse is already wet from all the sweat and she stops, wiping the sweat on her forehead with her forearm, Daryl stops too, putting down his crossbow and watching around them for precaution.

“This weather sucks, I’m about to pass out.” She says and takes her canteen to take a sip of water and then pass it over to Daryl who takes it and drinks from it.

They are always sharing stuff, sometimes eating from the same plate or spoon and even if some people of the group find it weird, they never said anything about it and just went on their schedule or tasks as always.

Daryl and Rick decided that morning to go on a hunting trip together, it’s been a few weeks since they stablished in the prison and it’s been tiring but the group is fine and they all are happy to have a secure place to finally stay, the food in the prison is fine, the supplies will last them a while but it is nice to have some meat from time to time and that’s why Daryl offered to go hunting and Rick tagged along, telling Merle he should stay because she felt the group was safe if he was there with them even if they didn’t expect anything bad to happen in the hour they were gone.

They walked some more and Rick stopped when she heard the usual sound of water and she called Daryl.

“There’s a river over here” she set off to the river and Daryl almost panics when he saw her disappearing in the bushes around them.

“Rick, damn it, woman. Wait!” he follows after her and finds her safe and sound at the edge of the river, dipping her hands in the water, kneeling in a giant rock. The river flow is not too big and the water seems kind of clean and he relaxes just a little when Rick unties her hair and pours some water over her head.

“Come here, water is so fresh” she says, taking her backpack off and putting it aside with her axe and then she takes off her belt with the python and calls again for Daryl. He goes down, right next to her and kneels so he is able to take some water on his hand and pour it on his head too.

“At least this is nice, stop running away where I can’t see you. You have a death wish or something, I swear” He complains and Rick rolls her eyes and laughs.

“Come on, don’t be grumpy” She looks into her backpack, searching for the bar of soap she collected before getting to the prison, she was keeping it for herself because it was necessary and all the others had their own stuff, so she wanted to keep that item for herself.

“Can I ask you a favor?” Rick asks and Daryl nods, setting aside his own stuff and cleaning the dirt off of some of his arrows.

“Can you keep guard? I want to be clean and this is a great opportunity” Those words takes Daryl off of guard and he is lost at words so he only nods again, but regrets it the minute after because Rick is asking for him to keep guard while she takes off her clothes and wash herself.

He doesn’t have the guts or the heart to tell her no when she smiles brighter than the goddamn sun above them. It will be ok, he is going to skin the rabbits and the squirrel and wash the meat and keep to himself while she takes a bath and everything is going to be fine.

He doesn’t pay attention to her while she undresses herself and dips in to the water. Daryl doesn’t really care if he is dirty or full of walker’s guts, and he doesn’t really care if any of them are dirty as hell too, because it’s the apocalypse, nobody has time for baths or even running water to take warm showers. But he remembers clearly, almost a week ago, how weird Rick was acting, almost shy around the others. He overheard Maggie and Rick talking about blood and how she didn’t want anyone to see her like that and Daryl panicked, thinking she was bitten and then he confronted her after Maggie left.

Rick laughed, but told him she was having her period and that’s why she was bleeding, she laughed more when Daryl got red and awkward about the situation but once it was clear, he left and avoided her the next day, only till noon, because he saw her trying to hide the fact that she was staining her jeans and that’s when he gave her his jacket, telling her to tie it up on her hips and that way she could hide the stain. They found some more medical supplies in the prison and two days ago she had returned his jacket, it was clean and all and she looked a little embarrassed, he was sure as hell that bleeding for three to four days straight would annoy anyone and it was better to be clean after bleeding that much. It was worthy at least, because for a few days he was able to see those wings on her lovely and peachy…

“Daryl!” the sound of Rick’s voice brought him out of his memories and he had his crossbow on his hands faster than ever, but there was no threat around them and he sighed heavily.

“Damn it, woman, what’s going on with you?!” He scolded. Rick was sitting in another rock, using only a black sport bra and panties and he blushed furiously when he realized she was completely wet and half naked.

“I’ve been calling you, but you were absorbed in whatever thing you were thinking. Come here, you should wash yourself too.” She stated like it was nothing.

“Uh… no, I don’t…”

“Daryl Dixon, for the love of god, come here right now” She said, her tone of voice demanding, like she was scolding Carl or Merle.

“No, Rick, what the hell?” Daryl managed to say, but Rick wasn’t having it because she stood from where she was sitting and went directly towards Daryl, with the full force of a woman on a mission. She was using a little pot on her hands to throw water at him.

“What the hell, woman, stop!” He complained, but Rick continued until she slipped in the rock and before hitting the ground Daryl moved as fast as he could to grab her and land her safe on top of him, it was that or let her drop in the rock and potentially getting hurt.

His hands were full of blood and Rick ended up dirty again, but at least she was laughing.

“Dear Jesus Christ, if you weren’t that stubborn I wouldn’t have ended up in this bloody mess, come take a bath, right now.” She used her arms to lift herself up and then took Daryl’s hands to pull him and throw him into the water.

That part of the river was low but it was enough for Daryl to get dripping wet.

“Come on, clothes off!” She said with a smile and retrieved her pot from the ground and came back with the soap in her other hand.

They argued a lot more, but Rick insisted and Daryl was almost deciding on let her there and go back to the prison, but he wasn’t going to do it because then the woman would be alone in the damn forest, she wasn’t skilled enough to make her way to the prison by herself. So, she won, of course.

Daryl took off his vest and shirt while Rick occupied herself on cleaning the blood stains on her body.

“Pants off, Daryl Dixon.” She said while grabbing her own stuff, making an attempt to wash her clothes and taking advantage of the hot sun. He grunted on response and Rick laughed.

Severe minutes later Rick finished her clothes and let them to dry on the rocks and she got near Daryl, looking at his back and the scars there. She saw those scars one night when they were still on the road, trying to survive from place to place, but she didn’t ask anything about them. She was a police officer, she knew how to recognize the scars of child abuse, but she wasn’t going to dive her nose in some painful memories. Merle had similar scars on his back too, she was almost sure those two were abused by their father.

“I’m going to wash your back, give me the soap” she said, sitting behind Daryl and he only flinched and turned up to Rick, watching her like she just slapped him or something.

“I’m fine, there’s no need to…”

“Daryl, stop… I’m going to wash your damn back because you have blood everywhere and you haven’t wash your hair, let me do this for you, ok?” She took the bar of soap from Daryl’s hand and rubbed it on her hands and then started washing his back, softly and trying not to touch him directly on his scars. She was aware Daryl was tense and breathing heavily, but she wanted to make peace with him, she wanted to let him know he was part of his family and family cared about their family. Hell, she wanted to make sure he understood how important he was for her.

“I don’t know how do you manage to have blood in your back” she commented, rubbing her hands on Daryl’s back and using the little pot to wash the soap away and then she continued with his hair.

“Why you doing this?” he asked after his long silence, finally relaxing just a little while Rick washed his hair.

“Because I want to” Rick answered, without a doubt on her voice. She was rubbing her fingers on Daryl’s head, washing the dirt off some minutes more, the job was done and they both were fully clean as much as they could be.

The sat in the sun after they finished their washing duties, attempting to get dry with their underwear drying alongside the other clothes, Rick was adamant on them washing all the clothes as best as they could and they did, it was a mess, but they managed to do it and Daryl pretended not to be ashamed of being naked around a naked girl. It was weird to say the least.

Rick sighed and leaned on Daryl’s side, she was hugging her legs on her chest and closed her eyes for a moment, right when Daryl said something.

“You didn’t ask…” He said, and they were completely synchronized on a lot of things already and that’s why Rick didn’t find difficult at all to know what he was talking about: his scars.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked in response.

“Not really…”

“Then I won’t ask, I can wait”

The silence between them was comfortable this time, but Rick smiled before adding something more to light up the mood and maybe give Daryl a clear hint of her feelings.

“Wait, are we both talking about having sex in the river? Or that was just me?”

“Damn it, Rick, what the hell?” Daryl cursed and he stood from his sitting position and Rick tried to go after him but slipped in the rock at the moment and this time Daryl wasn’t quick enough to pull her so they both ended up in the river, hurting themselves, Rick her knees and hands and Daryl his back and butt.

“Dam-!” Rick kissed Daryl so he could, for once, stop cursing. The kiss didn’t last long, but when they parted, Daryl’s hands were on her hips and she smiled again before kissing him again.

They made it to the prison just before the sun started to set, decently clean clothes and cleaner bodies. Rick hair was loose, her curls naturally resting at the sides of her peachy cheeks.

“You two love birds were away for a lot” Merle said, he was at the gate, laughing like he knew something but Daryl only hummed in response and kept walking, saying he was going to give Carol the meat before it rot.

Glenn was at the gate too and Rick smiled at them, soft smile on her lips, like she wanted to say something, but instead she asked if everything was fine.

“Yeah, no worries at all. Actually we have some good news! Maggie and I found the prison cistern and we figured it out a way to take out the water and fill some tanks with water and now we are taking turns to take a shower!” Glenn said, with a big smile on his face and Rick started to laugh.

“Oh god… Daryl is going to be so pissed off…” Rick was so bubbly and happy that she didn’t care at all about the “Damn it, Rick Grimes!” that was shouted at her from the distance.

“Seems like my baby brother and the damsel here had some fun washing themselves” Merle joked and Rick rolled her eyes.

“Shut up, Merle… He is no baby” She said before heading up to her cell.

“Uh… did I miss something?” Glenn said to Merle and the old man only laughed and gave a pat on Glenn’s back and then went directly to do his favorite activity of all: annoying his no longer baby brother, according to Rick’s words.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this work! Is not my best but I had fun writing and imagine the scenes. Let me know what do you think, did Rick and Daryl had sex or not? ;D
> 
> Do you like to read a part where they have sex for the first time or not? :thinking: Let me know! C:


End file.
